Certainly, You!
by haurababys
Summary: jangan membenci yang belum kau ketahui, atau penyesalan yang akan kau dapatkan. BAD SUMMARY! VKOOK, BTS GOT7 member, BOYS LOVE, DONT BASH!, DLDR, RnR please
Cast : Vkook (Main Cast), member of BTS, member of GOT7

Lenghth : 1 of (?)

Rate : M

Warning(s) : bahasa acakadul, typo acakadul, alur pasaran, membosankan, asli karangan saya so Don't Copy or Plagiat!, BOYS LOVE, some CRACK PAIRS, DON'T BASH, DLDR, RnR please^^

.

.

.

 **Certainly, You!**

"Kookie, cepat bangun atau kau terlambat!" teriak seseorang sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sebuah kamar.

Tak lama, pintu dibuka dan nampaklah seorang pemuda imut tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan masih dengan setelan piama Minion favoritnya, berdiri diambang pintu sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya, tak lupa surai legamnya yang berantakan khas orang bangun tidur. Menggemaskan.

"Aku sudah bangun hyung" jawab namja itu dengan suara serak, membuat yang dipanggil 'hyung' tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah namdongsaengnya yang begitu manis.

"Sekarang mandi lalu bersiap-siap, hyung akan buatkan sarapan. Jangan sampai kau telat di hari pertamamu jadi mahasiswa" ucap sang hyung sambil mengacak lembut surai sang adik.

"Ne Yoongi hyung" dongsaengnya mengangguk lalu setelah itu masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mengerjakan yang hyungnya instruksikan barusan.

Sementara sang hyung a.k.a Min Yoongi beranjak ke dapur untuk mengerjakan rutinitas paginya, menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri dan adik kesayangannya, Jeon Jungkook.

Tunggu, bagaimana dua orang yang beda marga bisa menyebut dirinya kakak beradik satu sama lain?

Jika ditelisik ke belakang, kedua orang kakak beradik itu memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali. Namun sekalipun begitu, takdir yang menemukan kedua orang ini sehingga memiliki ikatan yang kuat layaknya saudara kandung.

Min Yoongi, pemuda manis berkulit pucat dengan postur tubuh mungil –jika tidak mau disebut pendek- yang merupakan seseorang dengan bakat jenius musik.

Besar di panti asuhan sejak dia berusia dua bulan. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran orang tua pemuda manis itu hingga tega meninggalkannya di depan panti asuhan hanya dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan sebotol susu formula, begitu menurut cerita dari Ibu Jung, ibu panti yang menemukannya pertama kali saat hari masih pagi-pagi sekali waktu itu dan juga orang yang telah berjasa merawat serta membesarkannya.

Yoongi kecil tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam, cenderung dingin dan sekalinya bicara hanya ucapan kasar bahkan umpatan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku jika dia hanya berdua saja dengan Ibu Jung. Yoongi akan berubah menjadi cerewet dan manja.

Karena hal itulah, anak-anak panti yang lain enggan untuk berteman bahkan hanya untuk mendekatinya. Tapi Yoongi tidak masalah. Dia memang suka menyendiri.

Hingga suatu hari, datanglah seorang anak baru di panti itu. Anak laki-laki berusia sekitar tiga tahun. Dengan wajah manis dan tampan disaat bersamaan, pipinya yang gemuk dan merona merah yang membuatnya juga terlihat imut. Membuat Yoongi seketika langsung menyukainya dan mengklaimnya sebagai adik laki-laki dari seorang Min Yoongi.

"Hai, aku Min Yoongi. Kau boleh memanggilku Yoongi hyung. Siapa namamu adik kecil?" Yoongi menghampiri anak itu yang sekarang terlihat takut dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Yoongi refleks menangkup kedua pipi tembam milik namja kecil dihadapannya, lalu setelahnya dia menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya yang tidak pernah dilihat sebelumnya oleh semua yang ada di panti –kecuali Ibu Jung-.

"Jangan takut, aku akan jadi hyung mu mulai sekarang" ucap Yoongi lembut. Namja kecil itu melihat sebentar pada Yoongi, hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk perlahan.

"Emm, ba-baik. Namaku Jeon Jungkook, panggil thaja Jungkook, emm, Yoongi hyung" jawab sang namja imut terbata dengan cadel khas anak kecilnya.

"Bagus. Jadi, Jungkook, kau adalah adikku mulai sekarang dan aku adalah hyung mu" ucap Yoongi mutlak dan diangguki oleh Jungkook yang saat itu mungkin masih belum terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan namja pucat dihadapannya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, keduanya tumbuh bersama dan sangat dekat satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang berani menyakiti Jungkook –yang saat itu terlihat lemah- karena Yoongi benar-benar menjaganya dan menjadi hyung yang sangat baik untuk Jungkook.

Hingga suatu saat, sehari setelah Yoongi lulus dari _senior_ _high school_ nya –Jungkook masih duduk di tingkat 2 _junior high school_ \- memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti, mengadu nasibnya ke Seoul serta mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi seorang produser musik.

Jungkook marah. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak marah jika tiba-tiba seseorang yang sudah dekat denganmu tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa memberi tahu apapun sebelumnya?

"Pergi saja hyung! Jangan pedulikan aku!" teriak Jungkook kalap.

Wajahnya sudah basah dan sembap oleh air mata dan saat ini dia sedang berada di kamar mereka berdua, berbaring membelakangi Yoongi lengkap dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, sebagai pertahanan agar Yoongi tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Kookie, dengarkan hyung dulu-"

"Hentikan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" bentak Jungkook lagi dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

Yoongi tercenung. Tidak menyangka jika Jungkook akan semarah ini. yoongi memang sudah menduga Jungkook pasti akan marah dengan rencana tiba-tibanya, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan separah ini.

Punggung dibalik selimut itu bergetar, dan terdengar suara sesenggukan dari baliknya. Sungguh hal itu sangat menyayat hati Yoongi. Pemandangan menyakitkan yang paling tidak diinginkan Yoongi, saat sang adik kecil menangis dan itu semua karena ulahnya.

Yoongi melangkah mendekati Jungkook, lalu perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi bawah tempat tidur. Dia mengelus perlahan gundukan selimut dihadapannya.

"Jangan sentuh!" Jungkook berontak sambil menyingsutkan kakinya yang disentuh oleh Yoongi dari balik selimut.

"Kookie-"

"Diamlah kau, pergi saja sana, hiks!"

"Kookie hyung mohon, dengarkan penjelasan hyung dulu ya?" Yoongi masih berusaha. Suaranya tercekat, dia berusaha menahan air mata yang siap kapan saja terjun bebas dari kedua manik sayu miliknya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu. Pergilah, lupakan aku!"

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Yoongi tersentak. Melupakan sang adik kecil kesayangan? Bagaimana mungkin?!

Jungkook adalah prioritas, segalanya untuk Yoongi. Dia rela mengalah hanya untuk kebahagiaan si adik kecil kesayangannya dan dia akan melakukan apapun demi sang adik. Tapi sekarang Jungkook bilang Yoongi harus melupakannya? _Hell big NO_!

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara sesenggukan Jungkook yang semakin mencabik hati seorang Min Yoongi.

"Hyung tidak akan bisa melupakanmu Kookie-ah" akhirnya Yoongi buka suara. Tidak ada sahutan.

Yoongi menghela napas berat.

"Hyung memang salah, tidak memberitahukan apapun sebelumnya padamu. Hyung benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi percayalah, hyung akan berusaha keras di Seoul, hyung akan jadi sukses, agar hyung layak untuk mengadopsimu nanti dan kau bisa keluar dari panti ini dan kita bisa hidup bersama"

Berhasil. Jungkook akhirnya menyingkap selimut yang dia kenakan, mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan sang hyung yang rupanya juga sudah berwajah sembap seperti dirinya.

"Hyu-hyung, benarkah, hiks?" Jungkook berusaha mencari keyakinan dari Yoongi.

"Apa hyung pernah membohongi Kookie?" Yoongi balik bertanya pada sang adik dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Hyung, hiks"

Bruk

Jungkook menubrukkan dirinya memeluk Yoongi erat. Dia merasa amat bersalah karena sudah dengan tega menyuruh Yoongi untuk melupakan dirinya. Padahal Yoongi begitu memikirkan dirinya. Salahkan Jungkook dengan segala keegoisannya.

"Hyung aku hiks minta maaf hiks" ucapnya tersedu. Yoongi mengelus punggung sang adik mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak masalah Kookie, hyung mengerti. Mungkin hyung juga akan melakukan hal sama jika jadi dirimu" ucap Yoongi. Dia merasakan air mata jatuh lagi de kedua belah pipinya, segera dia menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan –mencegah untuk dirinya terlihat lemah dihadapan sang adik-.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Yoongi dalam.

"Hyung janji akan menjemputku kan?" tanyanya lirih masih dengan suara seraknya.

Yoongi tersenyum, mengarahkan kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Jungkook untuk kemudian mengusap air mata di kedua pipi sang adik dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hyung janji akan menjemput Kookie. Pasti. Jadi bersabarlah menunggu untuk hyung, hmm?"

Jungkook mengangguk, dan sekali lagi menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan hangat nan nyaman sang hyung yang mungkin tidak akan dirasakannya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Empat tahun setelah kepergiannya ke Seoul –yang tentunya setiap dua bulan sekali Yoongi pergi ke Busan demi menemui Jungkook-, Yoongi akhirnya meraih kesuksesannya.

Dia lulus kuliah dan berhasil menjadi salah satu peroduser musik di bawah naungan salah satu agensi musik besar di Seoul. Dia juga telah memiliki sebuah apartemen cukup mewah dan juga sebuah mobil dari hasil kerja kerasnya.

Yoongi menepati janjinya. Setelah acara kelulusan Jungkook dari _senior high school_ , dia menjemput Jungkook, mengadopsi anak itu dan resmi menjadi wali dari Jeon Jungkook mulai saat itu juga.

"Terima kasih sudah menepati janji hyung, aku bahagia" ucap Jungkook yang tak ayal membuat perasaan Yoongi menghangat seketika.

-o-

Sudah dua bulan sejak kepindahan Jungkook dari panti asuhan di Busan ke apartemen milik Yoongi.

Jungkook juga sudah mendaftar dan diterima sebagai mahasiswa jurusan musik di sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul. Jungkook lumayan jenius omong-omong.

"Hyung harap kau bisa segera mendapatkan teman di kampus barumu Kookie" ucap Yoongi saat mereka berdua di dalam mobil yang membawa mereka ke kampus baru Jungkook. Sang adik mengangguk semangat.

"Aku senang bisa kuliah di tempat hyung dulu. Siapa tahu aku juga bisa sesukses hyungie" jawabnya berapi-api, membuat Yoongi tergelak dan tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak surai legam sang adik yang langsung pouting karena rambutnya berantakan.

"Hyung, lihat jadi berantakan 'kan!" protesnya kesal dan hanya dibalas gelakan tawa oleh sang hyung.

"Kita sampai Kookie. Nanti pulangnya hyung jemput, jangan lupa hubungi hyung ne? Hyung tidak mau kau kesasar"

"Ish hyung! Aku sudah besar, mana mungkin nyasar?!"

"Bisa saja Kookie. Kau itu hanya tubuhmu saja yang tumbuh, tapi kau masih saja, _like a baby_ "

"Hyungie!" sekali lagi Jungkook mengeluarkan pouting andalannya.

"Hahaha, iya-iya maafkan hyung. Sekarang turun dan jangan pulang jika hyung belum menjemput, okay?"

Jungkook mengangguk, lalu setelahnya dia membuka pintu mobil Yoongi dan turun dari sana. Jungkook lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kampus barunya setelah sebelumnya menunggu mobil sang hyung berlalu.

"Aku pasti bisa sukses seperti hyungie, fighting Jungkook!" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook mengarahkan langkahnya menuju ke lapangan di kampus barunya itu, yang disana sudah banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru berkumpul. Manik kelamnya sibuk mencari-cari, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan papan bertuliskan "Jurusan Musik dan Tari" diantara papan lain yang berjejer disana dan segera menghampiri para mahasiswa yang berbaris –bergerombol- segaris lurus dengan papan itu.

Sedikit canggung karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenal satupun diantara gerombolan mahasiswa baru itu. Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat hingga seorang mahasiswa menghampirinya dan tersenyum padanya. Sepertinya dia baru saja tiba.

"Halo, namaku Kim Yugyeom. Kau juga berada di Jurusan Musik dan Tari?" sapa pemuda bersurai blonde itu ramah. Jungkook balas tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook, panggil saja Jungkook. Benar, kita ada di jurusan yang sama"

"Wah, kita bisa jadi teman kalau begitu" ucap Yugyeom riang lengkap dengan senyuman mata segarisnya yang membuatnya begitu lucu. Jungkook mengangguk.

Lalu setelahnya, terdengar suara dari salah seorang senior mereka yang menginstruksikan untuk berbaris rapi sesuai dengan jurusan masing-masing. Setelah semuanya tenang, kemudian salah seorang senior maju satu langkah ke depan diantara barisan senior lain.

"Selamat pagi semua. Namaku Im Jaebum, jabatanku adalah ketua BEM fakultas. Sesuai dengan jadwal, hari ini kalian semua akan dikenalkan pada lingkungan fakultas kita dan nanti setiap jurusan akan didampingi oleh tiga kakak senior. Baiklah agar tidak terlalu lama, yang pertama Jurusan Musik dan Tari kalian akan dpandu oleh Kim Taehyung sunbae, Park Jimin Sunbae dan Jung Hoseok sunbae. Silahkan menepi dan ikuti sunbae kalian" jelas sunbae yang diketahui bernama Jaebum itu.

Semua mahasiswa –termasuk Jungkook dan Yugyeom- yang masuk dalam Jurusan Musik dan tari berjalan beriringan menghampiri ketiga sunbae mereka yang berdiri di sisi lapangan yang berhadapan langsung dengan koridor.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri dan memberi sedikit instruksi, akhirnya mereka kemudian dibawa oleh ketiga sunbae mereka untuk mengenal seluk beluk kampus baru mereka. Sesekali mereka akan diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya pada ketiga sunbae mereka itu.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiran Jungkook. Salah satu sunbae mereka, Kim Taehyung, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, dari saat tadi perkenalan di depan koridor hingga acara keliling kampus selesai, terus saja memandangi dirinya.

Jungkook mencoba mengabaikan hal itu, dan menganggap hanya perasaannya saja. Hingga saat dirinya tak sengaja menatap ke arah sang sunbae dan tatapan mereka berdua bertemu.

Deg!

TBC

.

.

.

Ini saya nulis apa pula? /plak

Halo halo, saya kambek nih /halah bawa FF baru dengan mengabaikan dua FF lain yang belum kelar xD /dibakar

Vkook punyaaaaa, dengan karakter kesukaan saya seperti biasa, Jungkook yang luar biasa unyu-unyu dan Taehyung masih dirahasiakan, haghaghaghag

Jadi gimana, enaknya FF meng enek kan ini dilanjut apa dihapus? Jawab di kolom review yak readers /modus, ditunggu jawabannya, hihihi

Yo wes kalo gitu, don't forget to be good reader and give your review juseyooooo^^


End file.
